Employement of an Unemployed Man
by McB
Summary: Chandler quits his job because he hates it, but the new job he gets he hates even more.
1. The start of it all

They were all sitting in Monica's living room just talking. Phoebe, Joey, Ross, Monica, and Rachel. Phoebe was sitting on the couch and Joey's arm was around her and Rachel was on the otherside of Joey. Ross was sitting across the table under the t.v. sitting on the floor, and Monica was in the big chair. Just as Phoebe was starting a story Chandler walked in completely oblivious that there were even people in the apartment and he gently placed his brief case down on the table and looked up with a sad look on his face.  
  
"Hey Chandler, what's wrong?" Monica asked.  
  
"I quit my job today," he said sadly as he went over to sit with Monica in the chair. She scooted over and he plopped down and Monica rubbed his neck.  
  
"Um...why?" Phoebe asked confused.  
  
"I don't know really, but there was this voice in my head that said 'if you don't quit today then you are never going to do what you want for a living' and so I just quit and now that voice is saying 'oh my god what a loser you actually listened to me'."  
  
"Aw don't worry about it, we'll get you another job honey." Monica said  
  
"No..... No, I don't want your guy's help. I want to do this by myself." Chandler said in an almost disappointed voice staring down at his knees. He got up and walked out onto the balcony, and watched all of the people go on with their lives, getting home to their loved ones.  
  
"Should I go out there?" Monica asked not knowing what to do.  
  
"No, I'd just stay in here, give him his space. He needs it." Rachel said like she knew everything in the world.  
  
"Ok well I'll just go get dinner ready. Are we still on for the ballet tonight girls?"  
  
"Yeah, yup" Phoebe and Rachel said at the same time.  
  
"Oh um rach, I'm really sorry but I can't watch Emma tonight. There was a meeting that just came up and i can't get out of it. I really tried but they said if I don't go to the meeting then they'll fire me." Ross said pleading for Rachel's forgiveness.  
  
Rachel turned to Joey asking with her eyes if he could watch Emma. "Sorry rach I've got a date."  
  
Rachel turned towards the balcony and thought twice before walking out to ask chandler, knowing that the state he was in he would probably say no but then again he was chandler, chandler never said no. She climbed out and looked at Chandler with pleading eyes. "Hey Chandler I know this isn't the best time but would you mind watching Emma for me tonight. Everybody else is busy."  
  
Chandler just looked over at her and smiled "Sure, no problem. I love watching Emma."  
  
"Thanks a bunch" Rachel said as she pulled him in for a hug. "And you will get through this, if you need our help or not we'll be there for you if you decide you do."  
  
"I know," he said burying his head in her shoulder.  
  
~  
  
Later that night.... All the girls were gone, Joey was out on his date, and Ross was at work. Chandler was alone in his apartment with Emma. He was watching TV with Emma asleep on his chest. He was in his recliner and he had is feet up and the back stretched out so he was lying down. Suddenly feeling very sleepy, he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Joey walked in and walked around to the other side of chandler's recliner on his way to his room and saw that Chandler was asleep with Emma lying on top of his chest. Joey smiled and took his coat off and sat down in the other recliner and fell asleep himself. Monica, Phoebe, and Rachel all walked into the guy's apartment to find Joey and Chandler asleep and they saw Emma lying on Chandler's chest. Chandler had a happy look on his face.  
  
"He looks so peaceful when he sleeps doesn't he?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's adorable." Monica said with a smile on her face.  
  
Rachel bent down to pick up Emma off of chandler and his face immediately changed once Emma was off of him.  
  
"Poor guy" Phoebe said sympathetically.  
  
"Ah, he'll get through it, I know it." Monica said bending down to wake up Chandler as she looked over and saw that Joey was waking up. "Hey...Chandler wake up." He slowly opened his eyes and looked up and saw Monica. He leant up to kiss her but remembered that Phoebe and Rachel were in the room. He didn't care about Joey because he already knew about them.  
  
"What time is it?" he asked rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Um...2 in the morning." Phoebe replied.  
  
"Ugh I'm going back to bed." Joey said getting up and walking into is room.  
  
"Hey thanks for watching her again Chandler" Rachel said walking out of the apartment with Phoebe in tow.  
  
"Ok now can I have my kiss?" Monica asked with a grin on her face.  
  
"Yes" Chandler reached up and kissed her. "But I am extremely tired and I am going back to bed" Chandler said getting up and walking to his room.  
  
"Ok I'll see you in the morning chandler." Monica said walking towards the front door.  
  
"Night"  
  
"Night"  
  
~  
  
Chandler walked into Monica's apartment and found that everybody was sitting around the table talking. "Hey guys" he said walking over to the fridge to get a bottle of juice out.  
  
"How'd you sleep last night?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Eh, pretty good but my neck is soar." He said as he sat down at the table.  
  
"Here" Phoebe said getting up and walking behind chandler and started to massage his neck.  
  
"Oh that feels good." Chandler said relaxing his neck.  
  
"So what are you gonna do now that you don't have a job?" Joey asked with a mouthful of cereal.  
  
"Um well I don't know." He said taking a drink of juice. "I kind of want to get into writing you know but I'm gonna need another job so I have at least a decent inlet for money."  
  
"So you could have just kept your old job and started writing when you had it." Rachel said.  
  
"...Lets try to think that that's not true but still, I had to listen to the voice." chandler answered. "Ok well I'm gonna go take a shower and go down to city hall and see if they have any good jobs listed."  
  
T B C  
  
Just a new one I'm trying. Since I have 2 stories up now they might not be updated as often as I would like but I've got a life too ya know..ok not really but still! 


	2. The Job

Chandler was walking out of the front doors of the city hall after finding no good jobs. He sat down on the front steps to stop and think of what he should do for a job when he realized that he was thinking out loud and about seven people we staring at him. A man walked over and sat down right next to him and after about two minutes he leaned over and in a very Brooklyn accent said "you lookin for a job?" Surprised Chandler looked over at him and noticed that he wasn't even looking at him, he was looking out towards the street as if he was watching out for someone. He had a black leather jacket, a black turtleneck underneath and had black pants and shoes on. "What kind of job?"  
  
"Do you want a job or not?" the man said sounding irritated.  
  
"Well yeah but-"He was cut off by the man standing up and telling him to follow. Curious, Chandler got up and followed him to a black BMW convertible with the top up since it was fall. He told him to get in the car, so he did. They drove for about half an hour before they came to a very big house with gates in the front guarded by security guards. They drove through the gates and into and underground garage where they both got out and went into an elevator. When the got off the elevator they were met with a long hallway with doors on both sides and a double door at the very end. They walked all the way to the end and the man knocked on the door. A larger man in a suit appeared behind the door when it opened and let them in. Once they got inside Chandler saw an over-sized desk and a large chair behind it facing towards the wall that was basically one huge window over looking part of the city. Slowly the chair turned around and the man that was in it looked at the man that had brought him there. "I got a man," he said and the other man behind the desk stood up and walked over to them, eyeing Chandler carefully. "Where'd you get him Tony?" "Outside of city hall boss." "Do you have a current job?" the boss said looking at Chandler.  
  
"No sir."  
  
".Yeah..he'll do." Said the boss, walking back behind his desk and sitting down. "How well can you drive a car?"  
  
"Pretty good, why?"  
  
"Tony, take him down to the course and test him out. Make sure he can do everything right and have him ready by Thursday night." The boss said and turned around to stare out the window again.  
  
"Lets go" Tony turned toward the door and started walking towards it with a confused Chandler following behind.  
  
They arrived out at what appeared to be a driving course set up on a very large concrete field. They walked up to black Audi TT Coup and Tony told Chandler to get in the driver's seat and follow the electronic map that was set up in the car on a small screen and stay over 40 m.p.h. 15 minutes later Chandler returned to the starting point where Tony was still waiting.  
  
"That was great, I've never seen anyone drive that smoothly before. You'll do just fine. The boss will not be upset." Tony said happily.  
  
"Ok but what am I going to be doing just fine in?"  
  
"You're gonna be helpin us in a little job to help get us our money back. Ya see about two years ago somebody took something from us that didn't belong to them and now we're going to get it back. All you have to do is follow the instructions that Frank will give to ya and you'll get your pay and be done. Now come on, you have to go and meet with Frank, then ya can go home but ya can't tell anybody about this and ya have to be back here but 7:00 PM on Thursday." Chandler decided not to say anything and just go along with it, do what they told him to do, get his pay and be done with it.  
  
An hour later Chandler walked out of Frank's office after receiving his instructions and was told he could go home. They gave him the black Audi that he drove earlier to borrow since Tony had given him a ride there and was apparently out some where in the city. Chandler got in the car and drove the half-hour back to his apartment building. He parked the car down on the street and walked into the building and up the stairs to his apartment and walked inside. All of his friends were sitting around talking and Monica ran over to him and gave him a worried hug then hit him on the shoulder "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!"  
  
"Whoa, hello to you to," he said walking past her, throwing the keys onto the counter then grabbed a beer out of the fridge.  
  
"Where were you man?" Joey asked.  
  
"I was out, why does it matter?"  
  
"Well only because you had five very worried people back here waiting for you to come home and then you just walk in here at one in the morning after being gone all day and act like it's nothing? Chandler you're never out this late without telling us!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
"Well sorry, I was just out with some of my other friends. And now I'm very tired so I'm going to bed, I will talk to all of you in the morning." He said, walking over to his bedroom and shutting the door once he got inside. He stripped down to a pair of boxers and an NYU T-shirt and plopped down on the bed and fell asleep.  
  
T B C  
  
Ok so I got really bored and decided to update this sooner then planned. Ya know the more you review the faster I get more chapters up. Oh and I could REALLY use some suggestions!!! Ok I'm wiped, off to bed. 


	3. Author Note

Ok I understand that yes, some people are confused. I'm going to clear this up! I am going to change this a little bit. Just pretend that Monica and Chandler are married; forget what I said about them in the earlier chapters! They ARE married and everybody knows about them. I know I said nobody knew about them but forget about all of that! Ok that's pretty much all I wanted to say! Continue reviewing!! 


	4. When one thing goes wrong

Chandler woke up sweating and his heart beating faster than a race horse. He had a nightmare but he couldn't remember what it was about, all he could remember were bits and pieces of it. He was driving really fast in a car, people started chasing after him, shooting at him, and then the next thing he knew he was at the bottom of a river still in the car. He pushed that away and got up out of the bed and walked out of his room and to the bathroom. When he came out he saw Joey walking sleepily out of his room. "Mornin' Joe," Joey mumbled something back that sounded like yeah right be he couldn't make it out so he just laughed.  
  
Chandler and Joey both walked into Monica's apartment and found everybody sitting around the table eating breakfast. "Hey guys," Chandler called as he walked through the door.  
  
"So Chandler, any luck with a job yet?" Rachel asked as she poured a cup of coffee. He didn't want to tell them about the job that he had gotten because he thought they would talk him out of it and he really needed the money so he just lied.  
  
"No nothing yet, I think I'm just gonna take some time off for a while. I mean I have enough money to get by for a month or two."  
  
"I wish I could take some time off, I really need a break!" Phoebe said from her spot at the table. "But I need the money so I can't. ugh, what a world we live in!" Everybody just stared at her and went back to athe conversation.  
  
"So is there anything in particular that you want to do besides writing?" Monica asked.  
  
"..I really haven't thought about it that much. I guess I'll just wait and see what comes along. Oh and we're not doing anything Thursday night are we?"  
  
".Chandler that's tonight.Rachel's birthday dinner.ring a bell?" Ross stated.  
  
"..ah crap!" How could he be so stupid and forget about Rachel's birthday? If he planned it just right he could still make it to the dinner, according to what Frank told him.  
  
"Why, do you have other plans? Did you make other plans on my birthday?!" Rachel yelled.  
  
".Oh well I just have this thing that I have to do, but I should still be able to make it on time. Don't worry." They all continued eating. Then about 10 minuets later everybody left for work leaving Chandler all by himself.  
  
Forward to Thursday night-7:00 PM  
  
Chandler drove up to the gates of the mansion and pressed the buzzer to get in. Frank's voice came over the intercom and let him in. He drove up to the garage and 4 other guys all pilled into the car and gave him a disk to put into the electronic screen. He popped it in and a map came up on the screen. "You're supposed to follow that, stay in the car once we get there and wait for us to come back out, when we do, you drive like hell up to the bridge that we see on the way and let us out. We give you your pay and then you leave. Never tell anybody about this. You got it?" one of the men said.  
  
"Yeah I can handle that." Chandler said and started the car and drove away.  
  
They arrived at an old warehouse and you could see lights on inside and the four guys got out. "Wait here." One of the men said and walked away. Chandler sat in the car for about two minutes before it began to snow, adding to the already melting snow that had been there from the night before. "Really is a nice night," Chandler said to himself. He checked his watch and saw that it was now 7:45. He told everybody that he would meet them at 8:30, pending on if he was running late or not The four guys came walking out of the house, in no rush at all. "You got the money?" Chandler asked as they got in the car. "You bet we do!" The first one to get in the car said. "This'll buy some nice Christmas presents," he added. Just as he started the car three men came running out of the house and started shooting at the car. One bullet went straight through the passenger window, killing the man that was next to Chandler. He stepped on the pedal and drove as fast as he could to the bridge. The men kept shooting and killed all three of the men in the back seat. Chandler was the only man left alive in the car. He drove for about 200 yards and had the bridge in sight. He had no idea why the man wanted to let them out there but there was no way he was going to stop now that they were all dead. All of a sudden his tires blew out and he swerved around on the road with the bridge under him, he hit one of the walls and flew down to the river below. The last thing he remembered seeing was the water rushing up to the car.  
  
T B C  
  
That my friends, is my attempt at a cliffhanger. Although you could kind of tell that something was going to go wrong all along but ya know what? I.don't.care. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can think of something. Keep those reviews coming! Oh the coolest thing happened today! We got our first snow here in Minnesota! I'm so happy, although now I want to just skip thanksgiving and go right to Christmas! Fun fun fun! 


	5. It all goes wrong

AN: Ok I know it's been a while but hey, what are ya gonna do? I just got really bored and decided to try and update all of my fics this weekend, which probably won't happen but I'm trying. On with the story.  
  
Chandler woke up and found himself in extreme pain. He couldn't open his eyes and he was lying face down in what appeared to be mud. He flipped himself over and opened his eyes, looking up at the dark sky. 'Where am I?' he thought to himself. He sat up and yelled in pain. He looked around and saw that he was sitting on a riverbank. Downstream he could see the totaled car and slowly got up and walked towards it. He looked around and noticed the bodies of the four dead men lying on the other side of the river. Checking his watch he saw that it was already 12:00 AM. His friends must be worried sick by now. He reached the car and looked inside. He saw the silver briefcase still sitting in the back of the car. Opening the back door of the car he gently picked it up and opened it. The money was totally soaked. He shut the case and looked at it for a moment. "You are the cause of this, you are the reason I am miles for civilization, you are the reason I missed my friends birthday dinner, you are the reason four good men are dead and will probably be the cause of my death too!" He yelled at it. Then picking it up, he hurled it downstream and watched it float downstream. He didn't want to get caught with it. He bent down to pick up the few hundred dollar bills that had fallen out when he opened it and stuffed them in his soaked coat pocket. It was freezing outside and found that his clothes were freezing to him as well. He started to limp along back upstream where the bridge was. He got about 50 feet when he heard a loud bear growl to his right. He looked over and about ten feet from him was a giant grizzly bear. "You have got to be kidding me! Well this is just dandy!" He yelled to no one. The bear started to walk over to him and he just dropped down on the ground and played dead. Falling down made is body scream out in pain but he knew if he did, the bear would for sure kill him so he just lied there, waiting for it to leave. The bear came over to him and after about five minutes, it finally left. Once he thought it was far enough away he got up and brushed himself off and continued walking. The bridge was finally in sight but he was too tired to go on so he walked up into the forest and tried to make himself a bed of sticks and leaves. After unsuccessfully gathering enough leaves he just plopped down in the mud next to a tall tree. "Well I've always wanted to go camping," He said before falling asleep.  
  
**********  
  
"Where could he be?!" Monica screamed at her friends that were all sitting around the table.  
  
"Whoa calm down, maybe he just forgot and got caught up at work." Joey said calmly.  
  
".He doesn't have a job! There is no where he could be, he wouldn't just forget about us like that!" Phoebe yelled back at him.  
  
"Ok we all just need to calm down before one of us has a stroke ok?" Ross said on the verge of yelling too.  
  
"I'm telling you guys, this is not like Chandler! He doesn't just go places without telling one of us." Rachel said.  
  
"Well it's already 4:00 in the morning. We have been up all night. I'm sure he will come home, but for now we all need some sleep. If he's not back by morning we'll go out and look for him but we need our rest. Now everybody go home and go to bed!" Rachel said walking to her room. Everybody looked at her before walking out of the apartment to their separate apartments. They all knew the weren't going to be able to sleep but it was worth a try anyway.  
  
T B C  
  
Ok not a lot happened in that chapter but oh well, I have other crap to get to as always. Remember to review!!! 


	6. Situations

Here's the next chapter! Oh and about my other fic, When Life Lets You Down, I am so sorry about the whole Monica Chandler thing and I will get that all cleared up, just not now. On with the chapter...  
  
He was cold, he was wet, he was tired, but most of all, he was in a pain that he was sure no man had ever felt before. He was almost positive that his leg was broken, his back was killing him for sitting against the tree all night, his head was throbbing with unmeasurable pain, and he could feel his pulse throughout his whole body. He slowly got to his feet, careful not to put too much pressure on his leg. He looked over at the bridge, just a little bit more to go and he would be there, but the real question was, how was he going to get back up on it? He would have to walk way too far to find an end to it and that could take him days, he had no choice but to climb.  
  
3 Hours Later  
  
He had finally limped his was to the bridge and was now staring up at the massive sturcture. He figured it was about 75 feet high in the middle but he was as close to an end that he could get so it was more like 45 feet. He took a deep breath and grabbed on to the cold metal. He pulled himself up, one bar at a time, one foot after the other. The weight that he had to put on his leg was killing him put there was nothing he could do about it but keep going.  
  
1 Hour Later  
  
Finally, only 5 more bars to go, but he was dog tired. It was already dark and he could barely see, the only thing giving him light was the moon and the street lights on the bridge. He reached the very top and threw himself over the railing. He landed with a thud on the other side, in the middle of the highway. He was laying on his back, looking up at the stars, too tired to move. He heard a loud honking and a bright light appeared to his right. He looked over and saw 2 head lights coming right for him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Not good!" He leaped up as fast as his body allowed him to and started to move out of the way "Oh shit, this is not goood!" His leg gave out and he collapsed to the ground, he quickly sat up and tried to get his legs to cooperate but he wasn't quick enough, it was him vs. the giant 18-wheeler, and the all odds were against him.  
  
T B C  
  
I'm sorry this was so short but I've got lots of other stuff to get to, whispers *stupid holidays*. but what are ya gonna do ya know? Please Review!! (sorry for any spelling mistakes! I don't have spell check on this program and I usually use the lap top which is not here right now!) 


	7. Different Point of View

Employment of an Unemployed Man: Chapter 7: different point of view  
  
(((((())))))  
  
The snow silently fell down on the body of the man that was too young to be lying in a pool of blood.  
  
The truck came to a screeching stop and the overweight driver stepped out.  
  
He walked around to the back, looking down on the man that he had just hit, possibly killed.  
  
"You got in my way buddy." He said in a deep voice.  
  
He walked back to the front of the truck in picked up the car phone.   
  
Dialing 911, he waited for somebody to answer.  
  
He told them about the man and where he was, but he didn't tell them his name, or that he had hit him.  
  
The phone was placed back in its craddle and he got back in the truck, having no intention to wait around for the ambulence.  
  
He started the truck up, and drove off down the snowy road, leaving behind the man that could easily die with the snap of a finger.  
  
(((((())))))  
  
The ambulence rushed up to the front of the hospital, and the driver slammed on the breaks.  
  
The doors burst open and they wheeled the man through the busy hallways.  
  
He had almost no pulse and was unresponsive.  
  
One of the men that was wheeling him reached in his back pocket and grabbed his wallet.  
  
He opened it up, and was lucky to find a piece of paper with a list of names and phone numbers on it.  
  
He looked at the first name on the paper, Monica Geller.   
  
Quickly he rushed over to the front desk, grabbing the phone from the other side of the counter, and dialed the number.  
  
It ran three times before somebody finally picked up.  
  
"Hello?" A soft female voice said.  
  
"Hi, is this Monica Geller?" He asked.  
  
"Yes this is. What can I do for you?"  
  
"This is Beth Israel Hospital, do you happen to know a Chandler Bing?"  
  
Silence filled the line as he waited for a response.  
  
"Oh my god, is he ok?" She panicked.  
  
"I think you better come down here ma'am." He said softly.  
  
"I'm on my way." She hung up the phone and sped out of the apartment, bursting into the one across the hall.  
  
"Joey!" She screamed as he emerged from his room.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"We have to go to the hospital, somethings wrong with Chandler."  
  
"Ok, I'm coming, hold on." He ran back into his room to grab his shoes and jacket.  
  
"Let's go, we'll call the others once we get there and find out what's going on." She said as Joey pushed her out the door and they ran down the stairs.  
  
T B C  
  
Sorry it has been SO long since I updated this but I've had other fics to tend to. Please review! 


End file.
